On My Own
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: Zander lived on the streets in his world. So being in a falling apart city should be fine, right? Little does he know that the world is much worse than he thought. (Sorta ties in with If Only/ Twisted Ninjago)
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember Twisted Ninjago? The story that I haven't updated since July? Yeah, that one...**_

 _ **Anywho! I have an idea. This story is going to take place literally minutes after Alex walks off with Jay to head to the camp. This one is going to have a male protagonist and run (... run? Is that really what I'm using? Meh...) alongside Twisted Ninjago/ If Only (You guys heard of Outlast? You know how Whistleblower runs alongside Outlast? No? Fine...). But it's also going to have a darker tone and (probably) be rated M for gore and swearing because the protagonist is going to be seeing the REALLY dark side of Ninjago. Off we go!**_

"Dammit..." I groaned, sitting up and running my fingers through my purple hair, tightening the ponytail it was in after. My brown eyes darted around, taking in my surroundings. I was outside, for starters. It honestly wasn't that big of a deal, I probably got drunk last night or something.

Wouldn't be the first time.

The name's Zander. I'm nineteen and live on the streets of some dump city. These thoughts ran through my head as I looked around, the buildings around me seemingly war-torn. As I looked, one of the buildings collapsed into a pile of rubble, dust spreading across the ground. I grabbed the hood of my jacket, pulling it over my mouth and screwing my eyes shut.

"Fuck!" I yelled between coughs, fanning the air in front of me. After about a minute of this, I opened one of my eyes, able to open them both without them burning like I was in hell. I began to head away from the fallen building, keeping my hood over my mouth and nose. There was no way I was breathing that shit in. "Just keep walking, Z," I muttered to myself.

After about five minutes I deemed the air safe to breathe and adjusted my hood. If it wasn't obvious to me before that I wasn't in my city, it definitely was now. I rubbed a hand over my face, looking around. One of the piles of rubble seemed to have formed a sort of shelter. I walked towards it, leaning down and looking into it. I instantly recoiled, gagging at the smell.

It smelled like death in there.

I hadn't noticed the trail of blood leading towards an opening in the pile.

I hadn't seen the severed hand on the ground.

I hadn't seen the mutilated, dead body.

I turned, wanting to throw up right there, but didn't. The smell didn't seem to leave my nose as I turned down the next street, running. I wanted to put as much distance between myself and the dead bodies as possible. I wanted to leave this damned city. I wanted _my_ city, with Ryan and Jess. If you couldn't tell, being scared wasn't something I was used to. I'm well over six feet tall, so most people don't mess with me. I was unarmed... or was I? I felt in my pockets and, yes! I still had the small black pistol.

I had scared the living shit out of a thug and he had given me his gun and whatever other weapons he had; I think it was a small carving knife that I had traded for food or something like that. Either way, I was thrilled. I wasn't completely unarmed in this hell. But my heart dropped when I realized that I only had six shots, maximum. I needed something else.

"God dammit!" I yelled, shoving the gun back into my pocket. I looked around, trying to find someplace to barricade myself in. It didn't really trust any of the buildings and didn't even think about checking a pile of rubble after my last encounter. So I knew that I had to keep moving, and try to find somewhere safe. Then, thinking back on how dangerous this place seemed, I pulled the gun out. I was walking close to one of the buildings when I felt someone press a knife to my throat.

"Drop your damn gun," He growled quietly. I dropped the gun to the ground with a soft clatter. "Do you have anything else?" I shook my head. "Speak, dammit!"

"No," I said quietly, keeping my voice steady. "I don't have anything else."

"Zak, grab his gun," the man with the knife to my neck ordered. I saw a small boy, probably around twelve, shakily pick up the gun and bring it behind me, probably passing it to the other person. "What's your name?"

"Zander Hunt," I said. I knew when to follow orders and when to fight back. Now was the time to do what I was told.

"You good at fighting?" He asked.

"Decent."

"Good. You're coming with us," he ordered. "Zak, tie him." An itchy twine rope was tied tightly around my wrists, digging into my skin. I looked behind me. The person had pale brown hair, like Zak's, telling me that they were probably brothers. The older one hit the back of my head, forcing me to look forward.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Wess," he said plainly. "Why'd you ask?"

"I just like to know the name of my captors," I said. "I live on the streets. It's not the first time I've been captured."

"Oh yeah?" Wess asked, sounding amused.

"Of course," I said. "One of my street buddies caught me first. Turned out pretty well." Wess snorted quietly.

"Well, that might just happen here, too," Wess said. "Zak's a good kid, so's Blue and Talon."

"Blue?"

"Yeah. Now shut the hell up. We're almost there," Wess said. I fell silent, continuing to walk forward. My wrists hurt like hell by this point and I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, but I kept silent. I quietly walked forward, seeing Zak rush up ahead. He muttered something into the wall, and part of the crumbled stone moved, forming a small door. Zak ducked in and then Wess shoved me through the opening and into a narrow hallway. It went on for a few yards before opening up into a living chamber, probably an old living room. Wess shoved me to my knees and Zak attached something to my ankle, though he didn't untie the twine rope. A heavy duty chain had been attached to the floor, and now to my ankle.

"Hey Blue! Talon!" Wess called. "I brought home a surprise!" A teenage girl was the first to walk into the room, wearing a blue tank-top and jeans with a green zip-up hoodie tied around her waist. She had on black combat boots and various weapons strapped to her back and waist. "Blue, meet Zander." Blue walked over to me, grabbing my chin with her fingers. Her hair, as I saw in the dirty light, was short and brownish-blonde.

And then I realized where the name Blue came from.

Her eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. While Wess and Zak's eyes were dull and grayed out, Blue's eyes had somehow retained their striking color. She glared down at me, digging her fingers into my jaw until I blinked. Then she let go.

"It's not nice to stare," Blue said plainly, walking away. Her voice was deep for a girl's. I noticed Zak talking to another boy his age that I instantly knew was Talon. Talon's hair was like Blue's, but his eyes were grayed out. Talon simply nodded in my direction.

 _ **Okay! So as you can see, this story is off to a pretty good start. I probably won't end up adding the Ninjago part until later though. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, like most of my stories, this one is going to have a strong start. Then I'll kinda not know what to do...**_

 _ **And I'm adding a new character! You'll see him/her later this chapter. And as I was working on this chapter, my internet went out and all of my work was lost, so please bear with me. I know this chapter sucks.**_

At some point I had apparently fallen asleep. One minute, I was listening to everyone talking, the next Blue was untying the twine rope. She worked on the knots, grumbling to herself. Then I heard her mutter something about a knife, and felt Blue hacking away at the rope with a knife.

"Why are you taking the ropes off?" I asked Blue. She ignored me until the ropes fell to the ground.

"Wess told me to," Blue said. "Don't think that I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I lost _that_ years ago." She spat the word "that" like it was bitter. It made me wonder how long the war here had been going on. I mean, it was obvious that it had been quite a few years, but other than that, nothing.

Blue tightened the shackle around my ankle and added another lock, shoving the keys in her pocket. She used her foot to brush any rocks and pieces of metal away from me before walking off.

"Thanks," I said quietly. Blue looked back for a moment, several different emotions pooling in her bright blue eyes before she turned and walked off.

* * *

"C'mon Zander," Talon said, shaking me awake. I had been dreaming that I was back with Ryan and Jess, only Blue was there as well. It was comforting, probably because the two people who I knew best were in the dream.

"So the muscle man's awake," Wess said happily, opening his arms. "Good, because I'm bringing in a new recruit." He looked around the room, his eyes falling on Blue. "Blue, you're watching Zander. Talon and Zak, you're with me."

"M'kay," Blue said dismissively, glancing over at me. Talon, who was already out in the main room, picked up a large hunting knife off one of the tables as Zak walked in. Zak was wearing work pants and a blue-gray shirt, and had a small gun (my gun) in the tool loop of his pants. Blue walked over to Talon, taking the knife from him.

"Blue-!" Talon whined, reaching for the knife. He only came up to Blue's shoulders, so Blue simply held the weapon above her head. "C'mon, give it back!"

"Tal, you need to be careful with this," Blue said sternly, looking down at her brother. "This used to be dad's." Talon's face fell a little.

"Yea, I know," Talon said. "I'll be careful." Blue smiled a little, ruffling her brother's hair with her free hand and holding out the knife, expertly grasping the spine, with her other.

"Good. Stay safe," Blue said. Talon nodded shortly, taking the weapon and heading off with Wess and Zak.

"Make sure you feed Zander," Wess said with a smirk. "We can't have him getting too thin, now can we?"

"Of course, Wess," Blue said. I was shocked by her sickly-sweet tone. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would be "nice."

"We'll be back," Wess said, leading the two boys out of the building. As soon as they left, Blue dug through one of the chests in the back of the room. She pulled out a large, cannonball-like object that had a loop on the end. Blue couldn't lift it and rolled it over to where I was, and attached it to the chain that was around my ankle, freeing me from the floor.

"If you try anything," Blue started, "you're getting a knife in your side. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah," I said nervously, getting up. I took a step, falling to the floor as I tried to move my chained leg. I lifted the weight, cradling it in my arms. Yeah, living on the streets really builds muscle mass, especially when you have to struggle with other assholes. "So, Wess told me that you're gonna feed me?"

"Yeah," Blue said. "I'll get you an apple or a sandwich or something." She went off down one of the hallways, leaving me alone, holding that weight awkwardly. I moved towards one of the plastic chairs in the room, one of the cheap ones you could get at a Wal-mart. I sunk into the chair, dropping the weight onto the floor with a dull "thunk," leaving an indent on the floor.

Blue returned a couple minutes later, handing me a sandwich. I ate it, I hadn't eaten for the past few days, and it was gone in only a few bites. Blue looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I mirrored her look.

"What?"

"Nothing," Blue said, shaking her head. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Please," I said quickly, and Blue got up, returning moments later with a bottle of water and a dixie cup. She filled it, passing the cup to me, which I greedily gulped down.

"Easy, muscles," Blue said with a chuckle. "Don't drink too fast, you'll puke."

"No I won't," I said, reaching for the water bottle again. Blue picked it up, placing it in her lap.

"No more water for you," she said with authority. I groaned, handing her the cup, which she crumpled up.

"Fine..."

* * *

It had been about six hours when Wess, Zak and Talon finally came back. Wess was holding a limp figure, a young girl. He placed her on one of the chairs. She had thick twine rope tied around her wrists and a bloody gash below her right eye. Her long brown hair was covering her left eye. She seemed to be younger then me, maybe around Blue's age.

"Who's she?" Blue asked.

"This, dear Blue, is Jax," Wess said. "Our newest... recruit." Looking at Jax, I saw that she had a stab wound in the back of her left shoulder. She didn't seem to be breathing much either.

"Is she okay?" I asked, testing my luck.

"Of course she is!" Wess snapped. I looked at Jax, and she moved her right hand slightly. "Don't question me!"

"Sorry, Wess," I said, shifting in the plastic chair. His face softened, and he smiled.

"Good," Wess said. "Zak, bring Zander to a room. I'm not having him sleep out here again, I don't want him getting killed if some psycho decides to try his luck here." Zak nodded at his brother before walking over to me. I lifted the weight off the floor with a groan, following Zak down one of hallways. He led me into a small room that had a bed, bookshelf and small window.

"This place looks like a prison cell," I said, sitting down on the bed. Zak quickly backed out of the room.

"That's because it is," Zak said, closing the door. I jumped up, rushing over to the door but falling over. Stupid weight. I heard the sound of a heavy-duty lock, and a feeling of dread settled in my stomach. I was locked in. It made me wonder how many other people were locked in rooms like mine, and dragged myself over to the window. The world outside was dark and gray, destroyed. With a pained sigh, I grabbed the first book I found off of the bookshelf.

"I hate it here..."

 ** _So the second chapter is up now! I'm working on a non-fandom version on Wattpad, and should have that up on there soon._**

 ** _And PLEASE review this! I'm doing a reading fanfiction comments video on Saturady, October 31st! Yes, that's Halloween! It'll be my first video on BlueBlipRadar, so check it out! I'm doing the channel to get closer to you guys, and I'll answer most of the questions that you guys ask! And, well, I haven't really done all that much for you guys._**

 ** _So a special thanks to all of you guys that have followed and put me on their author alert list, Angel999FTW, Ariel-Mystic-Siren, BewitchingMayham, Binkie14, Bloody7851, Blue0203, Do you like me or not, Eris Raslad, Eugene Wigglebottoms, HailsStorm, iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl, jeremyraycalloway, Kindness to Everyone and thing, Lidy Garmadon, LilyTheRainbowNinjaAndFriends, lovesgod12, Lya200, Maleficent9010, MisstressofAwesomeness, Mitten'Oreo'Mouses, nightmare gama, RoboticAngel17, Southern Moon, Yuna53421, ZSingingKitten, Consulting Whovian of Galifrey, DagurTheDeranged123, furr-e, maladjusted16, Saphirabrightscale, TheFoldRocker12, and Torilovesgaming. You guys are all awesome!_**

 ** _And Nightshine315 and ThatGirlWhoLooksOkay, I saved you two for last because I know you two in real life. Even though you both went to a different school then me, you're both the best friends a girl could ask for, and I love you two. I can't wait to see you guys again, and hope that we stay close. Thanks for putting up with my crazy antics for two years._**

 ** _And so, until Saturday, CameronNinjaDragons (BlueBlipRadar), signing off._**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I was in the damned cell for, but by the time I was given any sort of food, I had covered the room with dozens of paper airplanes.

I was never one for reading.

Blue had unlocked the door, the heavy lock opening rang through the still, musty air, and the door creaked open. I looked up from my latest plane, seeing an apple, roll, and water bottle with a dixie cup on the side table.

I hadn't eaten so much in two days in years.

The apple was beginning to rot and the roll was practically a rock, but I ate everything but the core of the apple, which I threw out the window. I sat on the bed for a minute, Blue had locked the door as soon as she left, so that option was out. I needed to get out of this room... but how? I sat there thinking of how to get out here when I thought of the wall. Maybe I could...

I quickly rose to my feet, looking at the window and trying to determine how thick the wall was. It was only two to three bricks in places, thank god. I looked down at the weight attached to my leg, and grasped the chain close to the weight. The chain was about three feet long, so I stood next the wall and heaved the weight against the wall. I winced at the loud noise that it made as it created a dent in both the wall and the floor.

I continued to hit the wall until part of it broke through to outside, and I crouched down, pulling the bricks away from the new opening until I could fit through it. I looked out the opening, about to crawl out when I remembered the weight.

"Son of a bitch..." I muttered, still looking outside. I noticed what looked like a discarded piece of metal just a few yards away from the building. I glanced back at the door, biting my lip before crawling out the opening. I moved as quickly as I could to the metal and picked it up, looking down at the lock on the cuff around my ankle. I found the sharper end of the metal and jabbed it into the lock. After working at it for a minute, the cuff fell to the ground with a dull clatter.

I dropped the metal and sprinted, putting as much distance between the hell-hole and myself as I could. I ran for a good fifteen minutes before dropping to the ground, wheezing. It felt like there was fire in my chest as I sat there, looking around. I knew that I was lost, but I had been since I got to this city.

"You okay, buddy?" I heard someone ask, and I spun around, looking up at the person in front of me. He was shorter then me, with tanned skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Thin-rimmed glasses sat crooked on his nose, and he reached up to fix them. "Ya seem pretty beat." He reached down to help me up, and I gratefully took his hand, rising to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said quietly. "I think..."

"What're you running from?" The man asked, looking at me.

"Nothing," I said, lying. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Matt," he said, looking at me, clearly asking a question with his eyes.

"I'm Zander," I said, and a smile, reserved and kind, split Matt's face. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"Well, Zander, you know where you're headed? You got any defense?"

"The answer to both those questions is no," I said with a sigh. Matt looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Alrighty then," Matt said. "Wanna stay with me?" I looked at him, not really trusting Matt.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry. I don't have any chains or rope," Matt said, gesturing to my ankle and wrists. "I saw the rope burns and chain markings. I don't use that stuff." I nodded, not really knowing what to say. This stranger was being extremely kind to me, when most people saw me and scoffed.

"Sure," I finally said, though it wasn't entirely willing.

"Good choice. You hungry?"

* * *

Matt wasn't staying in a great place, but he seemed all-too-happy to show it off. It was an old bomb shelter built about fifty feet under the ground. There were two bunk beds in the back of the bunker, a small kitchen area in the front, and two closed doors in back.

"If you want a shower, as I'm guessing you do, it's the door on the right," Matt said. "The left is just some stuff for lighting and stuff like that."

"Thanks," I said. "I haven't had a shower in _weeks_."

"So that's what I was smelling," Matt said with a chuckle. "Do you need some clothes?" I nodded as Matt threw a towel at me, then pulling out some clothes and throwing them to me. I walked to the door on the right, opening it. The bathroom wasn't large, just enough room for a thin shelving unit, sink, and tiolet. The shower was built into a cavity in the wall.

I placed the clothes on an empty shelf and hung the towel on a hook that was on the back of the door. I started the water and stepped into the shower, not caring that it was ice cold. It would warm up. I took my hair out of the ponytail, sliding the hairtie onto my wrist. I was probably in the shower for a good ten minutes before I turned the water off, pulling the curtain back and grabbing the towel. I dried off, tying my hair back and grabbing the clothes.

"I must've dropped the shirt..." I said with a groan. I pulled on the jeans anyways, dropping the towel on the floor and opening the door. "Hey Matt? I think I dropped the shirt somewhere around here..." I saw Matt laying on a bed, a book in his hands. He glanced down at me, and his eyes widened.

"U-Uh, yeah..." Matt said. "I, uh, think it's over there..." He said, pointing near the bathroom door. There was a pile of gray fabric on the floor. I picked up the shirt and put it on, nodding. I climbed up onto the other top bunk, laying down.

"I'm taking a nap," I said, rolling over. "Haven't slept in a bed in... I dunno how long." I mumbled, burying myself in the blankets. Truthfully, I had in the building I was just stuck in, but it was more like rock then a mattress.

"Sure," Matt said, and before long, I fell asleep.

 _ **I know, this literally has no fandom in it so far. I'm actually not sure when it actually will...**_


End file.
